


Revenge

by Bluefire123



Series: The Possessive Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood is only mentioned once but I'm still tagging it anyway, Dark, Dark Puzzleshipping, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Puzzleshipping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: No one hurts his Yugi and gets away with it.No one.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Possessive Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first work of my first series, 'The Possessive Series'! I'm starting things off with a dark one-shot, basically setting the tone for how the series will be overall. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It’s a dark, cold night in Domino. Screams of agony can be heard coming from an alley downtown. A man squirming wildly on the ground in immense pain is the source of these wretched screams. Shadows upon shadows are wrapping around his body causing him extreme torment he’s never experienced before.

Yami is learning against a building with his arms crossed, watching his shadows torture the man in front of him. He smirked as yet another round of screaming emitted from his throat, pleased to see him writhing around in pain. With a dark chuckle, he spoke.

“This is what you get for attacking _my_ Yugi.”

Through his screaming, the man desperately tried to respond. “L-Look, man! I’m s-sorry for-AHHH!”

The shadows increased the intensity of their torment, bringing forth a ferocity that had him convulsing wildly on the ground. His body was in excruciating pain, his nerves were on fire, and he continuously felt weaker by the second.

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic apology. I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, anyway. But even then, _nothing_ you say can help you.” Yami said with a dark glare.

The man kept screaming and pleading hoping that somebody, _anybody_ would come and help him. But there was nobody else around, just him and the mysterious stranger standing by the wall. His throat became so raw from his screams that he began coughing, his body jerking violently and causing even more pain.

Yami gazed down at him with utter hatred, his crimson eyes now a few shades darker than before. “When my aibou came home injured that day, I knew that whoever made him suffer would pay dearly.”

One day, Yugi walked into the game shop with a few cuts on his skin and clothes disheveled. He was in pain and exhausted, to which Yami immediately asked him about. Yugi was attacked by a mugger because he didn’t have any cash with him, and the beating was his “punishment”. Yami took care of his little one all evening and vowed he’d get revenge on his behalf.

How _dare_ someone touch his Yugi that way.

Furious, he turned his attention back on the imbecile screaming for mercy on the filthy ground. He attacked his aibou, and now he’s paying for it. The shadows are still wrapped around his body, practically eating him alive. Good, they’re tormenting him viciously, but he feels like they can still do more.

With a dark smile, Yami says, “Shadows, show him no mercy.”

At the command of their master the shadows completely engulf their prey, eager to destroy him. Now he’s convulsing uncontrollably, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slowly loses his mind. Shadows enter his body through his mouth, torturing him from the inside. The pain is _unbearable_ , and blood spews from his mouth as he goes into a harsh coughing fit.

Yami is pleased to see his shadows attacking him violently. He vowed to bring a pain like no other onto the one that hurt Yugi, and by the looks of it, he’s fulfilling that vow tenfold. But before his shadows finish devouring their prey, there’s one more thing he wants to do.

Yami makes his way over to the mugger, his shadows slowly moving away as their master approaches. The man is dazed, staring up at the night sky with a blank expression. His mind is empty, and he’s teetering on the realm of unconsciousness. Yami kneels down and grabs a fist full of his shirt, pulling him up. His crimson eyes are blazing with intense fury and a glower crossed his features making the man wish he _was_ unconscious.

“If you ever see my aibou again, I’ll destroy you. If you ever come near him again, I’ll annihilate you. If you ever talk to him again, I’ll obliterate you. And if you ever touch him again, I’ll _end_ you.” Yami said, his voice deep with warning. “Is that clear?”

The mugger nodded dumbly, his throat too raw to give a verbal response.

Yami smiled darkly and let the man fall back onto the ground. He stood up, his shadows still aligning the sides of the alley. “Good.” Then, he extended his arm towards him. “I don’t believe you.”

He snapped his fingers, and the mugger suddenly stopped moving. Eyes closed and body still. When all was quiet for a moment, Yami was sure that he completely shattered that lowlife’s soul for good.

Now he’ll _really_ never bother Yugi again.

With that, he turned on his heel and left the alley, his shadows slowly dissolving back into the darkness from whence they came. He headed home, hands in his coat pockets and enjoying the nightly atmosphere. He’s satisfied for avenging his little one, and he can’t wait to be with him again.

A few moments later he arrived at the game shop, the light shining brightly inside. He opened the door and saw Yugi standing behind the counter, wiping it down.

Yugi stopped and looked up, smiling. “Hey Yami! Did you enjoy your walk?”

Yami left a while ago, his reason being that he wanted to go out for a walk. Well, he did…and he destroyed someone during it.

“I did.” Yami replied, closing the door behind him. “It was a little cold, but as you can see, I managed.” His hands swept over his coat in a dramatic fashion.

Yugi laughed. “That’s great to hear!”

Yami looked at his light. Even though a band-aid was on his forehead and a gauze covered a part of his cheek, he was in high spirits. He’s glad to see Yugi happy, and he’s glad knowing that the fool who hurt his little one is lying soulless in a filthy alley after making him suffer a thousand times worse.

He walked over to his aibou and wrapped his arms around him, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. No one hurts his Yugi and gets away with it. _No one._

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no one.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
